


You Do Something To Me

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Growing Up Together, He's Mari's best friend, M/M, Victor grew up in Hasetsu, there's some Phichit/Yuuri too but it is to continue with the story, this is as much a Victor and Mari friendshio story as it is Victuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: Victor was supposed to marry Mari. Have two kids and run the onsen with her.  That’s how the people of Hasetsu expected it to be._________________________________________Victor and Mari has been best friend since pre-school, they did everything together. But when everybody was already planning their wedding, he fell in love with her best friend's little brother.





	You Do Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Victuuri, but also wanted to have a story about Victor and Mari growing up as best friends, so you get this instead.
> 
> Thanks to Nonny for betaing and Cole Porter for giving me title inspiration.
> 
> (You do something to me.  
> Something that simply mystifies me.  
> Tell me, why should it be  
> You have the pow'are to hypnotize me.)

Victor was supposed to marry Mari. That’s how it should have been.

They met at pre-school and instantly hit it off. Whenever one of them got in trouble, the other would invent a ridiculous excuse to be put on time off too, because it was insulting to have your best friend sitting alone by the teacher’s desk and simply just stare.

Growing up, teachers knew them as an inseparable duo of greatness, with Victor being the lead actor of the school’s drama club, recipient of all prizes someone from a school production could win and Mari being class president. They were perfect for each other. They even looked fantastic together, Victor being tall, slender and beautiful and Mari on the shorter side, curvy and cute. A perfect copy of what the main characters of every movie look like.

They complemented each other and would most definitely spend the rest of their lives together. Or so everybody who ever glanced on their direction said.

Victor was supposed to marry Mari, buy a house not so far from her parent’s onsen and have two kids together, a boy and a girl, because the potential between them shouldn’t be wasted. And they would make pretty mixed race kids anyway.

No one expected Victor to fall in love with Mari’s brother instead.

Yuuri was quiet and unassuming. He was two years younger than Mari and loved his sister more than life itself and his sister loved him back with the same intensity. Wherever Mari went, Yuuri followed and Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

It started at birthday parties, being seated together on Mari’s right (Toshiya, her father, always made sure to sit on her left to snap a million pictures) and making light conversation while eating cake. He thought Yuuri was interesting for a kid, he was two years older after all, and his fascination with dancing was cute, until one day, while waiting for Mari to finish packing for their school trip when they were 14 years he realized Yuuri was more than just his best friend’s adorable little brother.

“Do you really have to go?” Yuuri had asked, his eyes barely open at 6 am on a Saturday. “Any school trip making you wake up this early is not worth it”.

Victor laughed, his right hand reaching to touch Yuuri. “It’s a mandatory trip; you’ll have to go in two years.” He pinched his cheek and then patted it. “Don’t worry; you’ll get your sister back in four days.”

“It’s not just Mari I will miss.” Yuuri frowned, or tried to frown as much as he could while trying to stay awake, handing Victor a small bag. “I packed some snacks for you.” The bag was light green, definitely handsaw and had his name embroidered messily in Cyrillic. “Don’t give any to Mari, I already gave her some.”

Victor was shocked. It took him a few seconds to get himself together, but when he tried to thank Yuuri, he was already walking back to his room. “Aren’t you going to wait to say Mari goodbye?” He asked, trying to bring him back.

“I did it last night. I just woke up at his ungodly hour to see you off.”

Yuuri smiled at him and continued walking to his room, leaving Victor with an erratic heartbeat and a flushed face Mari noticed the moment she joined him, making her worried about his best friend possibly being sick. Victor spent most of the trip staring at the snacks bag and making himself flush while thinking about Yuuri’s smile.

Mari, of course, was the first to notice Victor had some strange feelings for Yuuri.

“Spit it, Victor? Why are you suddenly so scared of my brother?” she asked one day, about a year after what Victor calls ‘the snacks incident’, after Victor refused to get on the public pool together with Yuuri. “It’s not like he’s going to punch or something.” Mari laughed, slapping Victor on his back, making him flinch a little as he was already starting to get sunburn.

“I’m not scared of Yu… him.” He mumbled, his eyes fixed on Yuuri, who was laughing with his friends Yuuko at Takeshi’s terrible dive. Because of the distance, he couldn’t hear Yuuri’s laugh, but Victor was absolutely sure it sounded like a chorus of angels gracing the world on a holy announcement… or something like that. He wasn’t exactly the best at describing anything romantically, which had always been his friend Chris’ talent.

“Then if you aren’t, why didn’t yo… oh. OH! VICTOR, YOU IDIOT!” Noticing where he was gazing, Mari slapped him harder on his back with her hand and then with her bag. “That’s my baby brother!”

“I know!” He yelled back, flushing from head to toe. “Believe me when I say I’m pretty disappointed on me too.” Victor turned his back to the pool and Yuuri’s slightly tanned cheeks, ready to face death that took the form of Mari Katsuki.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, frowning at his best friend. “I’m not really ok with this, as he’s a baby, but if you wanted to woo him I would have helped.”

“He’s 13, not a baby.”

“Yeah and you’re 15, a grandpa to his eyes.”

Victor sighed in exasperation and threw a hoodie over his head, pretending to be invisible. “I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t know why I even accepted.”

“Because if you hadn’t, your wonderful and amazing best friend would have been all alone.” Mari stepped to him, bringing her hands to Victor’s face and rubbing the hoodie against it. “And because you probably wanted to glace at my innocent baby bother on his swimsuit, you perverted boy.” She laughed, removing the hoodie from Victor’s head. “It’s okay if you like him, you know? He’s fantastic.”

Mari’s friendly disposition was exactly what Victor needed to go through school. It was her constant words of encouragement and help what helped Victor from acting like an idiot in front of Yuuri, especially when Victor felt his heart broken into a million pieces the day Yuuri introduced his family to a boy named Phichit, his first boyfriend.

“They’re not going to last.” Mari said one evening, while the two of them studied for their last high school exam ever.

“You’re only saying that because you want me to feel better.”

“Not at all, this constant pain you’re going through has been perfect for the drama club. The producers say your acting has been fantastic.”

Victor pouted, quickly looking around the table until he found a small eraser that he turned into a projectile and threw it on Mari’s way, landing on his best friend’s cup of juice, spilling the liquid over her notes.

“Wow, rude.” She said, stealing Victor’s cup and taking a big sip from it. “But trust me, Yuuri and Phichit? That’s a doomed relationship.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you have to be blind or completely in dumb… I mean, love with one of them to not notice they act way more like best friends than a couple.”

“Still closer than Yuuri and I” Victor stated, dropping his body over the table, making a mess of school supplies only as Mari managed to rescue the snacks with a flash movement.

“Honestly Victor, stop pitying yourself and mark my words:  I give them one week, just one week, to end their relationship.”

“You’re being too optimistic.”

“Someone needs to be it.”

And if the following Friday evening Victor found himself getting a million plus one “I told you so!!” texts from Mari, he simply ignored them, too engrossed on the movie Yuuri had asked him to see after school.

(It was “What If?” and Victor made himself the same question for hours.)

By the time of his graduation, and with Mari’s help, who pretended to have a hard time studying on her own, Victor and Yuuri had grown closer. Friendship was something that was always there for them, being Mari Katsuki’s best friend came with befriending her little brother, but what they had now was something neither of them could explain.

It was more than friend, it was baring your soul naked to the one person who mattered the most, it was…

“Marriage.”

“What?” Victor asked, rapidly blinking at Phichit, who was rubbing Makkachin’s ears and bringing his face closer to the dog, blowing kisses at her.

“Your relationship with Yuuri. It looks like an old marriage to me.” He declared, a sly smile painted on his face. “It kind of makes me feel terrible for asking Yuuri out on the first place.”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” Victor said, bending down to pet at Makkachin too, giving his favorite all the belly rubs she deserved.

“I mean, I though wow, what a cutie! I can’t believe someone like him is single! And took my chance, but we were doomed from the beginning.”

“You were together for two whole months.”

“Two incredible whole months, but we spent like 95% of the time talking about you and you spent 100% of it pinning. Sorry about that, by the way.” Makkachin barked, she didn’t like it when Phichit stopped rubbing her ears to look solemnly at Victor. “I should have known it the first time you stopped by, how nervous Yuuri was around you, but you congratulated us and continued talking to Mari and… I don’t know, I thought it was just Yuuri harboring a small crush on you, an admiration sort of thing.”

“Oh…” Victor gulped, suddenly feeling very guilty about something he didn’t really think was his fault. Mari was the first one to say they were going to break up; he never voiced his wish out loud. He even tried to avoid being near the couple, mostly to keep himself together and to respect Yuuri’s decision to go out with whoever he liked. “I never… I didn’t…”

“I know, don’t worry. And it wasn’t like we were going to last forever. It was nice, but Yuuri… we’re better off as friends. Ha, I’m pretty sure we’ll end up being the greatest friends to ever exist and I’ll even end up telling the story of how Yuuri and I dated for two months before he realized he was in love with you at your wedding.”

Phichit Chulanont was 16 years old. He was born in Thailand and moved to Hasetsu, Japan, when he was 15. He got enrolled on the same school Victor attended and immediately took a liking to Yuuri Katsuki, confessing to him on their way to the dance studio. They dated two months, had a friendly break up and then became closer to Yuuri than any other of his friends ever was. He was also the one person who gave Victor the last push he needed to finally, finally, have that feelings talk he was long due to have with Yuuri.

“What I’m trying to say is, today’s your graduation and in a few days you’re taking a plane to New York to go study and I think… I think hurting doesn’t really suit Yuuri and that’s all he’ll do if you don’t get your act together.”

“You’re a wonder, you know?”

Phichit smiled, Makkachin licked all over his face. “You’re letting me dogsit this pretty lady on your big day. I’m not just a wonder, I’m a winner!”

On the way to school, sitting on the backseat of his parents’ car, Victor couldn’t stop thinking about Mari and Yuuri. His best friend was right about Yuuri and Phichit, what they had was doomed from the beginning and it had also being confirmed by Phichit himself. Mari always seemed to know everything before others realized it themselves and if she had quickly noticed his feelings for her younger brother and the direction of Yuuri and Phichit’s relationship, maybe she knew…

Victor jumped on his seat when his phone vibrated on his pocket, an unexpected text interrupting his thoughts.

 

\- Mari-  
Yuuri’s too much of a coward to ask you himself, but do  
you have some time off later today?

Victorious✨✨  
I’m supposed to have dinner with the parents unit, but after that I’m free.

-Mari-  
So 9ish?

Victorious✨✨  
Yeah. Sounds good.

-Mari-  
Great. Talk to him to coordinate once we’re done with  
the thing, I’m done being your owl.

 

With the knowledge of Yuuri wanting to talk to him, the ceremony became longer and longer with every passing second and Victor was slowly starting to lose his mind. Halfway through it he noticed Mari staring at him, giving him a thumbs up, whatever it meant and then pointing her head on the guests direction. He met Yuuri’s warm eyes and smiled at him. Victor could do this. What’s a little waiting when he had been head over heels with him for the last 4 years?

The Principal called his name, he got his diploma, his mother cried and his father smiled proudly but then it was suddenly over. Twelve years of his life had come to an end and he would never set a foot on this school again. He would never see his classmates again. He would never get to make things explode on the chemistry lab with Mari. He was a free man.

“NIKIFOROV!” Mari shouted, running his way with a big bouquet of flowers in her hands. She jumped at him and enveloped Victor on a big, crushing hug. “It’s gonna be so weird not getting to share a class with you.”

Victor smiled and hugged her back tighter. “Maybe now we’ll finally get to learn something.”

“Yeah” she sobbed, “we might.”

“Nice flowers, by the way. Who got them for you, your girlfriend?”

“Shut up.” Mari pressed the bouquet against Victor chest, a few tears falling from her eyes. “These are for you. I know you like big expressions of love and all that shit and I love you… not in that way, of course, you’re like a brother to me.”

“You do care!”

“And, who knows, maybe one day you’ll end up being my real brother.” Mari ruffled his hair as much as she could, their height difference becoming obvious. “Yuuri chose the red chrysanthemum, by the way.” With a grin, she greeted Victor’s parents and then came back to her family, who were talking with their now ex math teacher. Yuuri was standing next to Mrs. Katsuki, silent through the whole exchange and nodding whenever he was addressed. He looked older, mature, not like all 16 years old Victor knew, yet he still had 2 more years to go before he left school too.

“Do you want to talk to the Katsukis, Victor?” His mother asked, noticing her son looking at them from afar.

“Could I? I don’t want to leave you and dad on your own.”

“It’s okay, dear. We’ll wait for you by the car. Don’t take long.”

“Thanks mom.” Victor handed the bouquet to his mother and left, walking on the Katsuki’s direction. He took a big breath, shook his hands a little and made his way to Mari and Yuuri’s parents first. “Mr. Katsuki, Mama Hiroko! It’s nice to see you!”

“Vicchan!” Hiroko’s arms were quickly around his shoulders, embracing him with a warm that only rivaled his own mother. “Congratulations, Vicchan. We’re so proud of you.”

Toshiya Katsuki shook his hands, enveloping them on his own. “I can’t believe Mari and you are done with this part of your lives.”

Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki were something Victor always liked to call his second set of parents. As his own parents were always busy working, he got to spend a big part of his childhood with them at the onsen. They made sure to treat him as one of their own children and even joked about him marrying into the family one or two times. The Nikiforovs loved the idea of their families becoming one one day.

“I just wanted to thank you for everything. If it wasn’t for you letting us lock inside one of the banquet rooms, maybe Mari and I would have never graduated.”

“Don’t be silly, Vicchan. You two are bright and would have made it anyway.” Next to Hiroko, Yuuri was staring at Victor, looking to his shoes when he noticed him look back. “Yuuri here is so proud of you two, too. Aren’t you, Yuuri-chan?”

“Congratulations on your graduation, Victor.” Yuuri said, looking back at him with a soft blush painted on his cheeks.

“Thanks… eh… Mama Hiroko, can I steal Yuuri from you for a second?” Hiroko nodded, talking Toshiya’s hand and forcing him to leave Victor and Yuuri alone. “Thank you for coming, Yuuri.”

“Well, my sister graduated too, so…”

“Still. Thank you.” The two of them stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Victor wanted to break the silence, to say anything, but he didn’t know where to start.

“Are you still up for tonight?” Yuuri was the first to speak. “I know it was short notice, but there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah, totally. 9 right?”

“Do you want me to pick you up or…?”

“We’re not going to your house?”

“No, I… I wanted to go out? Maybe walk around the beach or…

“I love the beach!”

“I know.”

Victor stepped closer to Yuuri, talking one of his hands on his own. “Yuuri, I…”

“Save it for later. Your parents… they’re waiting for you.”

“Okay…” They smiled to each other, Victor letting go of Yuuri’s hand. “See you later.”

“See you.” Victor walked back to his parents, not daring to look back to Yuuri or he would do something stupid, like kissing him in the middle of the school’s backyard or eloping with him.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s no secret to anybody in Hasetsu that one day Victor Nikiforov would change his name to Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, after all, they’ve seen him going in and out of Yuutopia Katsuki since he was 4 years old. For a foreigner, he fit on the onsen like only the Katsuki did and whenever someone saw him helping Hiroko at the Kitchen or Toshiya at the front desk, they just shrugged it off; after all, Victor needed to learn how to work on the business he would run one day with his spouse.

He would get married to Mari and have 2 kids with her, a boy and girl, and they would keep the last onsen in Hasetsu running for years to come.

No one expected Mari would like girls much better than boys and Victor would fall deep in love with the youngest Katsuki.

When Yuuri picked Victor up at 9 pm on graduation day, he was wearing a nice button down and jeans that hugged his dancer legs perfectly. Looking at Yuuri, Victor felt slightly underdressed, but if the look of Yuuri’s eyes said anything, clothes were the last thing on his mind.

They strolled by the coast next to each other, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. About that time Yuuko had her birthday party at her parents skating rink and they made big fools of themselves trying to pair skate when they barely knew how to stand on the ice. About that time Yuuri won first place on a dance recital and Mari was so proud of her little brother she cried on Victor’s arm and got snot all over his new tie. About how Victor tried to act as Romeo and Juliet at the same time when his acting teacher asked him to act out a scene from a Shakespeare story for a school show, thinking he would choose a solo and not make a fool of himself with the death scene (“that was so Sharpay of you”, “somebody had to do it”, “I can’t believe Mari made you do that”, “I won the bet, so it was worth it”) and when they reached that one spot they both liked, the one where they could see the ocean and be hidden from the rest of the people, they talked about their favorite topic; their dogs.

“Vicchan is going to miss you.” Yuuri says, sitting next to Victor on the sand.

“His namesake is going to miss him too. I don’t know how you’re going to survive with just one Victor.”

Yuuri punched him on the arm and leaned on him, sighing. “I don’t even know why I let you name my dog.”

“Because I’m cute and begged you for an hour?”

“Yeah, you’re really cute.”

Victor looked at Yuuri, whose eyes were fixed on the ocean. He was the most beautiful person Victor had ever seen and he was sure what he was feeling, what he had felt for years, wasn’t something simple to explain. Mari once told him that when he looked at her brother it seemed like nobody else existed in the world and Victor agreed, because in Yuuri’s presence the rest of humankind seemed to disappear.  There was Yuuri and just Yuuri. What he felt was so much more than just a teenager’s love story; it was falling head over heels in love with the one person who completed you in every single aspect of your life. It was finding your soulmate.

It was the strongest kind of love.

“Yuuri, I really need to te…”

“Victor don’t.” Yuuri turned and looked at Victor, gently caressing his face. “You don’t get to say it first.” Yuuri cleaned his throat and breathed deep, eyes fixed on Victor’s own. “You’re leaving and I don’t want you to say it first, I want to do it. For years, people have always said that this… what we have, this friendship, has been unfair, because you seemed to like me more than I liked you. Because you were always hanging with me whenever you were with Mari, but I never invited your over or asked you to be part of what me and my friends were doing and I… I want to say it first.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean.”

“Victor I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been playing with your feelings for so long. I’ve always known… you weren’t exactly hiding your…ehh… high regard of me? I mean, no one else looked at me the way you did. Mari tried to deny it, probably keeping it between the two of you, she wasn’t going to lose your trust by confessing something to me she didn’t have the right to, but I noticed and I understood.”

“Yuuri…” Victor was scared. His evening with Yuuri allowed him to dream big and let himself think Yuuri might share his feelings, but what if what he was saying was going to follow the direction Victor thought it would, he didn’t want to hear anymore. “I can explain, I didn’t…”

“Please let me finish.” Yuuri interrupted, looking slightly annoyed. “When I said yes to Phichit and we started dating, I did it knowing it would hurt you. I swear I wasn’t trying to do it, I didn’t accept being his boyfriend just because it would make you feel bad, but it was exactly what I needed. Phichit was great, he’s an incredible person and I’m very lucky I got to be with him, because even though we’re not together anymore, I found in him the friend I was missing when growing up. The closeness I needed. But he also helped me understand that my feelings for you were misplaced.

“I always thought this feeling of wonder I had around you was because you were this boy older than me that got to do the same things my sister did. I’ve always admired Mari and I thought I admired you too. In a way, I did. You were so easygoing and honest, while I was… I’m nothing like that.”

“You’re so many things; I can’t begin to explain how wonderful you are.” Victor said, leaning forward and touching Yuuri’s forehead with his own.

“The thing… the thing is, Phichit noticed and helped me open my eyes and I can’t deny it anymore, because it’s not fair to any of us. What I’m trying to say is… I think I’m in love with you. I’ve probably been in love with you since the first time I saw you, even though I don’t remember it.”

“You were 2 years old” Victor recalled, a smile on his face. “Mari and I had our first playdate and you were hiding behind her. You were glued to her side the whole day, never leaving us alone. I went home thinking Mari’s little brother was adorable.”

“And now he had just confessed his feelings for you.”

“Aren’t I lucky?” Victor grabbed Yuuri by his chin, gently pulling him closer to him. “Because I think… no, I’m absolutely sure I’m in love with Mari’s adorable little brother.”

Yuuri laughed the most sincere laugh Victor had ever heard leave his mouth and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Victor’s, who returned the gesture with enthusiasm. Once they kiss broke, his arms enveloped Victor on a sweet embrace, one he had been dreaming of since Yuuri gave him the go-away candy four years ago, and the purest smile made itself present on Yuuri’s face. His eyes shone and Victor finally saw all the love inside of him replicated on Yuuri.

Victor was supposed to marry Mari. Have two kids and run the onsen with her.  That’s how the people of Hasetsu expected it to be.

Yet nobody imagined Mari would like girls more than boys, proudly displaying her relationships since she was 15 years old and that Victor would fall in love with Mari’s brother.

On the evening of Mari and Victor’s graduation, the people of Hasetsu stopped calling Victor ‘Mari’s best friend and future husband’ and he became ‘Yuuri’s boyfriend’. It didn’t really matter to them, after all, what they wanted the most was Victor to stop being Victor Nikiforov and become Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, he was bound to become a Katsuki from the beginning and if his heart had chosen Yuuri instead of Mari, it wasn’t a big deal. He could still have two kids, a boy a girl, and run the onsen, like it was supposed to be.

Victor was supposed to marry Mari, but Yuuri knew best. And that day, on the beach, he promised to wait for Victor. He still had two years left at school and Victor was flying out to the United States to study drama, but he could wait.

After all, Victor was bound to become a Katsuki and no power in this world was going to stop him from fulfilling his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> A red chrysanthemum conveys love.  
> And Mari likes girl, more of it next chapter.
> 
> I think this might be a 2 chapters work, but it might end up having 3, who knows.  
> See you next chapter, which will be up maybe next week? I have it all planned, but not written yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
